Crime and Law
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Anna is an undercover cop who's investigating on a suspect that suppossedly helps a group of terrorists. But she soon finds out that her suspect is an old enemy of hers and that she has to befriend him in order for him to give her information, her felings start to chage from hate to love. Will she let her feelings grow or turn him into the police? And is he as guilty as he seems?


**Of all my inspirations for this story...It HAD to be an '80's mermaid movie...I mean seriously? Thank you Tom Hanks... You'll see soon why thats so bizzare. Side note: I will continue The Life and Times of a Rogue and my newest story, Misery loves Company. It's been real hard lately to find something to write for the upcoming chapters. Then every SINGLE FRICKIN' TIME I'm in an internetless area, I get an idea, then on my computer, I loose it! Gah! Well, the only way I WILL GARANTEE continuation of stuff is your participation in reviewing. And I have a BIG idea for this sucker! Oh, this is AU with NO POWERS! No powers. And mostly from Anna/Rogue's point of view. She's not a mutant, so no reason for Rogue to be her legal name. Just a loose nickname. It'll be told from her point of view. And the little beginning from 5 years ago and the grudge...It'll all make sense. I got most of it figured out.**

**If you read this, then please! please, review. I work real hard on my stories and all I ask is for a little help. I need the inspiration. The more reviews the better chance I'll keep writing. If you want me to continue a story, don't just story alert or favorite this. I have to know how you feel. What you think needs to be added. **

**5 fives years ago**

_Anna Darkholme, the girl no one knew, stood at her house's front door. It was prom night and her only company was her bull dog, Dreamer. _

_She had been asked by only one boy to go to prom and she had said yes. He was popular, athletic, smart, and cute. Anna had never wanted to admit it, but she just wanted to fit in, so she was emensly ecstatic when Cody Robbins, the boy, had asked her to the prom._

_She had even begged her mother to buy her a dress. A jade dress that showed off her curves. She got her only friend, Risty, to do her hair and make-up, just like in the magizines. And of course, her brother, Kurt, had teased her nonstop the whole time._

_But as of this moment, she was being stood up. She sighed dramaticly, before addressing the dog beside her._

_"Well, old girl, I guess it's another night alone." She said, her southern twang noticable and strange in New York._

_The dog whined at her master before bolting her head up and stared at the distance and barked._

_"What wrong, girl?" Anna asked, before looking to where the dog was barking and saw a boy in a tuxedo with aburn hair. She didn't know it at the time but that was the boy that would change her life forever in years to come._

_"Your dog doesn't seem to like me," The boy laughed, a Cajun tone notable._

_Anna got up and took Dreamer by the leash, "Yeah, she's not very friendly to new people. Well, good night."_

_"Hey don't you go to my school?" The boy asked, coming closer._

_"Yeah...I was the girl that you dropped chocolate pudding on my seat in 7th grade and for the rest of the year they called me diahrrea girl." Anna said tucking loose hair behind her hair._

_The boy grimanced, "Sorry about that. It was an accident by the way."_

_"Yeah, I could care less anymore." Anna said, with a wave of her hand. "Good night. Have a nice prom."_

_"It's pretty late and I'm not going with anyone. And it looks like whoever asked you was an idiot and stood you up."_

_"Wait just a second." Anna said impatiently, trying to shuffle her dog inside and finally succeeding in doing so. "Now what are you going on about?" She walked down the stairs to stand in front of him, placing a hand on her hip._

_"Why don't you just come with me? No need to get all dressed up for nothing, right?" The boy insisted._

_Anna sighed, "I guess so. Might as well."_

_"It doesn't have to be a date. Let me just walk you to there, then we can part ways if you want." The boy said, making a loop in his arm for her and she accepted._

_"Whatever..." Was her only response._

_"So who stood you up, anyways?" The boy asked._

_"Doesn't matter."_

_"His loss, my gain." He said, smirking._

_"I don't always look like this, y'know..."_

_"Whatever you say... What's your name anyways?"_

_Anna looked at him before saying, "Just...call me Rogue. It's what alot of people call me."_

_"Alright Rogue. I'm_ **RING RING**_**!**_"

_"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Anna asked._

_"I said my name was_ **RING RING**_**!**__"_

...

**TODAY**

Anna looked over to her left side and saw the alarm clock's flashing light and heard the loud beeping of noise, signaling that it was 6:30 A.M. and worked her hands way into trying to shut off the stupid device. She got up and stretched her hands above her head and yawned. Her dog, Dreamer, was on the floor, still sleeping soundly.

On the way to the door, she pet Dreamer then left down the hallway to the other door. She opened it and walked over to Kitty's bed.

"Wake up! You have class today!" Anna yelled, shaking her room-mate awake.

Kitty groaned, "The kids can teach themselves...They won't miss me..."

Anna sighed, "C'mon! I don't want to do this either! But you got a job and I can't pay the bills by myself!"

"You think a teachers salary will help? You're the cop. Just, like, put the people under arrest or whatever..." Kitty said, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Cops aren't paid that much either."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now leave, I'm getting dressed."

"I call first dibs on the shower!" With that, Anna ran to the bathroom, with Kitty following her. Kitty banged on the locked door.

"Not cool, Rogue! Not cool! You know I have to pee every morning when I wake up!" Kitty yelled.

"You snooze you lose." Anna yelled on the other side of the door.

After about 30 minutes, Anna finally opened the door fully dressed in normal clothes. She worked for a police station that was more into the undercover works.

Once Kitty saw Anna come out the bathroom, she practically threw Anna aside on her dash to the restroom.

Anna laughed silently at her perky friend and headed into the kitchen where Kitty already put the coffee in the coffee maker. She poured her own mug and put Dreamer's food in her bowl before walking to the front door. She opened the door and picked up the newspaper and walked back to the kitchen before reading the paper.

Kitty walked into the kitchen, currently putting her hair into her everyday ponytail before making a cup of coffee like Anna had done a moment ago.

"So any plans today?" Kitty asked, stirring the sugar and cremer in her coffee.

Anna sighed, "Probably go to Starbucks and get more coffee. Spill it on my outfit. Then get chewed out by my boss then assigned paper work. Then finally come home and sleep. The usual day. I also have to go to some stupid meeting today. You?"

Kitty sat down next to her and rubbed her the bridge of her nose, "Spit balls and Romeo & Juliet is all on my agenda."

"Boy, do we have exciting lives." Anna said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, just another fun-filled day in the city that never sleeps."

"You said it." Anna commented before looking back at the Daily Bugle.

Kitty looked at her watch, "We better get going if we don't want to be late to our jobs."

Anna sighed, "Fun, fun, funny, fun."

They walked outside and Kitty got in her car. "Hey, you want me to drive you to work?"

"Nah, I can walk the few days my car is in the shop. I'm not that lazy."

"Ok. See ya later, Rogue." With that, Kitty put the gear shift in reverse and nearly hit the mail box. As Kitty's car left Anna's line of vision, she laughed at her perky friend.

Even after all these years, Kitty still managed to be one of the worst drivers she had ever seen.

About ten minutes later, she had finally made it to the starbucks that was just a couple blocks away from the police station. Being morning there was a short line, so she got to the counter in next to no time and ordered her three cups of coffee and a box of donuts.

"Thank you," She said, once she payed for her order and left.

She ran smack-dab into someone on her way out, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Oh great, there's coffee all over me! Watch where you're going, dammit." Anna groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am." The man apologized-with the hint of a Cajun accent that sounded so familar-and offered his hand to help her up, and she accepted his help up. "Let me buy you another coffee."

"No no. It's alright. I didn't lose _that _much coffee." Anna insisted, then looked at his face.

He looked so fimilar. But in a such a way where she wanted to just beat him senseless for no good reason.

"No, no. I insist." The man persisted.

"No, I don't need it. Now please move out of my way," Anna said, gritting her teeth.

"Please, I'll feel horrible if I didn't."

Anna stomped her left foot hard on the ground, turned about face to look at him and spoke as calmly as she could, "Look, you want to help me? Then go away. Please, if you don't, I'll be late for a meeting I have to go to."

"Atleast let me walk you the rest of the block." The man asked, "It's my job as a good gentleman to help such a beautiful lady, such as yourself."

"Fine, I don't really care at this moment, anymore." She then chose that moment to walk faster than she had previously.

"Hey, slow down." The man called out to her before catching up to her. "My names Remy, by the way."

"Whatever." She grumbled.

_Why does that name sound so familiar?, _she thought.

Remy waited for a moment, then coughed uncomfortably from the tension. "You do have a name, right? Or do you want me to just call you that girl?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Just call me Rogue."

"Rogue!" Remy exclaimed, causing Anna to jump.

"Yeah, my nickname's Rogue..." Anna said, uncomfortably.

"Now, I see why you look so familiar. We went to Highschool together."

"We did?" Anna thought for a moment.

"Remember, I was the guy that walked you from your house on Prom night because you got stood up by Cody Robbins."

It all clicked in Anna's head then she sighed, "Wow, thanks for bringing up the worst night of my highschool life."

"Sorry about that. So how have you been? Where do you work now?" Remy said, genuinlly curious.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you, LeBeau!" She said, before walking faster.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know. I know you're still angery, but I'd hate to leave things like this. So maybe we can start over."

"Go screw yourself." Anna replied, clutching the drinks carrier and box in her hands harder and ran, leaving Remy behind.

Anna walked the next five blocks alone. Or rather, she stomped to the police station, before slamming open the door in anger.

Her friend, Wanda Maximoff-who was the deputy-hurried over to Anna, "What happened?"

"The nerve of some people! They mess with your mind once and expect everything to be ok later on!"Anna said putting the coffee and box of powdered doughnuts on the nesk nearest to her.

"Something tells me you're kind of pissed at this guy? Who is he? Some ex-boyfriend or some other juicy secret I haven't learned about yet?" Wanda said, taking a dougnut and one of the cups of coffee.

"Why do you naturally assume that it's some guy?" Anna asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Wanda's brother, Pietro, came in, seemingly out of nowhere. "Because you hate men with the passion of a thousand suns. Are one of these mine?" He asked, pointing to the coffees.

Anna gave him a look, "1. Butt out of our conversation. 2. I'm not a people person, big deal. And 3. Why would anyone give _you_ coffee? You're hyper enough as it is."

"I resent that." Pietro said, trying to defend himself.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Ignore him; he's an idiot. That aside, tell me who this jackass was. Please!"

"The suspense must be killing you." Anna said, sighing. "Listen, he's no one really. He's just someone that I thought was nice at first before I found out he was just being a jerk."

"Darkholme! Get your ass in here already! We don't have all day!" Cheif Logan Howlett barked at Anna.

"Coming, sir!" She grabbed the two other coffees and handed one to Logan. "Here you go, boss."

"Bribery will get you nowhere, Darkholme." Logan said, taking a gulp of his offered coffee.

"Whatever you say, Cheif." Anna said, smiling.

She followed Logan into the board room and sat down in her seat next to Alex Summers.

"Hey, Alex. How's your brother been?" Anna asked politely.

"Oh, he's good. Him and Jean are getting married, like, in a month." Alex said.

"Really? I didn't think those two would ever get together."

"Me too. So how's Kitty? I haven't seen her since the New Years party."

"She's ok. Still teaching 10th grade English at the old High School building. I'll tell her you said 'hi'." Anna smiled softly.

"Thanks."

Logan came back in the room with a man Anna had never seen. "Alright, people. Calm down. You're all probably wondering why I chose you here for this meeting. Well, this is Lucas Bishop. He's been working on a special case for quite some time now. He's come here to help chose who's going to investigate each suspect for a crime that's going to be comitted. Take it from here, Bishop."

Bishop nodded his head at the cheif before addressing everyone in the room, "For what I'm about to assign you with will be a big responsibility. Each one of you must become a part of your suspects life. You must let them trust you and obtain the necessary information."

Anna raised her hand up high.

"Yes, Darkholme?" Logan asked.

Anna put her hand down and asked, "What exactly are we investigating for?"

"I'm glad you asked." Said Bishop. "There's this terrorist orginazation called the Hell Fire Club. There's been word that they are planning on killing all the nations governments. Every branch of government. They plan that once the world is in chaos or whatever's going on in their brains, that they can throw a few bombs and gain control. Some of these suspects are allies, members, or just plainly suspects.

"I will personally pick who gets which suspect with no complaints. Am I understood? Do a good job and you'll be promised a promotion. And one more thing, these guys are trained assassains. Do _**not **_take them lightly. Now, lets get to assignment."

Anna drifted off in a small daydream during the assignment process. Each person got an folder with a picture of their suspect attached to it.

"Darkholme!" Logan's gruff voice broke her from her trance and she quickly got up.

"You'll be assigned to investigate on Remy LeBeau. He's a theif of sorts and I hear he gives information and steals alot of valuable goods for them. He's got an apartment and he's renting out a room, so I want you to start living there and get as close to him as possible." Bishop commanded her and gave her a document.

"Actually, sir, I know this man..." Anna trailed off.

"Perfect, makes your job much more the easier."

"No, it doesn't. We don't...I mean, we kind of hate each other." Anna said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, unhate each other and befriend the guy. He's sure to be attracted to a girl like you." He said before dissmissing everyone.

Anna looked at the document and bit her lip. Alex came over to see who she was assigned to.

"Remy LeBeau? Wasn't that the guy that pranked you on Prom?" Alex asked.

Anna sighed, "Yeah...He is. Now I have to befriend the sorry bastard."

Alex smiled, "I knew he was a jerk, but jeeze. Never knew he'd turn to a life of crime."

They both laughed a little at the irony, before Alex said, "Glad I can still make you laugh."

"I'm glad for that too. Well, I guess I bet start looking at my folder. See you around."

...

Anna came home after about 5:30 P.M., earlier than usual. She didn't have to do a bunch of paperwork like usual.

"Kitty? You home? I gotta tell you something." Anna called.

"I'm in the kitchen! I'm making Speghetti. Want some?" Kitty called from the kitchen.

Anna walked in the kitchen, "Smells good. Seems like your cooking has improved alot."

"Yeah, I got a new cook book from the Home-Ec teacher a few days ago. I've learned so much. No wonder you never ate any of my muffins." They both shuddered at the memory of Kitty's muffins.

"But, aside from that, you're home earlier than usual. Gruffy McGrouch let you off early today?" Kitty asked, stirring the noodles.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, I saw Jean today. Her and Scott are getting married." Kitty chirped.

"Yeah, Alex told me. He told me to tell you hi, by the way." Anna said, sitting down.

"She wants us at the wedding." Kitty said, turning around looking for the aregeno.

"Really? Us? I mean you were good friends with her, but I wasn't her favorite." Anna asked, confused.

"Still, she wants to see some people from High School there. You can't really blame her on that one."

"I guess so. Oh, Kitty...I saw Remy today..." Anna thought she should tell her about her assignment as quickly as possible.

Kitty stopped stirring the pasta for a moment before turning around, "Oh, how'd it go?"

"I didn't recognize him at first. He's grown up so much. He was trying to flirt with me and he remembered me by my nickname. Then the old pent up emotions flowed and I...may or may not've told him to go screw himself..."

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled.

"I know it's childish-" Anna began.

Kitty began stirring again, but much harder than before, "No, I'm surprised that that was the best you could come up with. That guy was a real piece of work, y'know. The nerve of him!"

"Well, I guess we can thank him on 2 things." Anna said.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" Kitty asked, turning her head to look sideways at Anna.

"We wouldn't have met if he hadn't been such a bastard."

"That's true, I guess. Well, what's the other thing?"

Anna sighed. "I got a new assignment today. I'm suppossed to go undercover and befriend LeBeau."

Kitty dropped the wooden spoon and squeaked. "What?"

Anna winced. "I didn't want to get assigned to him, but I just can't turn this down. The offer is too good and I'll get a promotion."

Kitty walked over to Anna, and held her shoulders, "Anna, tell me what he did."

"I'm not real sure. He's, like, some sort of theif for hire or something for a group of terrorists." Anna explained.

"How are you going to befriend him when you can't stand him and you don't know where he goes?" Kitty questioned.

"That's the thing. They're forcing me to move into his extra room at his apartment. He's renting out that room. I have no choice, I'm sorry." Anna sighed.

"Anna, this is perfect." Kitty exclaimed.

"What?"

Kitty sat down on the counter in front of Anna, "It's your turn to be the jerk. Mess with his mind. You can worm your way into his world and he'll spend the rest of his sorry life in prison! It's perfect revenge!"

"Kitty, you're an evil genious!" Anna exclaimed before getting serious. "But it isn't fair."

"Who said anything about fair! An eye for an eye, Anna!"

"Yeah, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. What if I get hurt from this. He's got allies that are assassains. I'll be walking on eggshells for some childish revenge."

"C'mon, Rogue. Don't tell me you're not tempted to get back at him. And it is your job. Your responsiblity after all, to 'put him to justice.' Right?" Kitty pointed out.

"You're right. I've got no choice but my revenge." Anna said, shrugging. She sniffed the air. "Hey, is something burning to you?"

Kitty jumped off the counter, "MY COOKIES!"

She opened the oven and took out a tray of cookies with a small dish towel. They were black and smoking. The fire alarm went off the moment she took the tray out.

"It looks like little pieces of coal." Anna comments.

"Oh! I forgot about these cookies."

"What were they?"

"Chocolate chip. I made them for desert." Kitty said sadly, mourning her burnt cookies.

"See, that's why you should leave the cooking to me. You're too bubbly and forgetfull for stuff like this." Anna said, going to the fridge for a Coke.

"Like you can talk," Kitty commented, dumping the cookies in the trashcan. "Remember the Pickle Juice Jell-o you made last Summer?"

"I saw it on tv." Anna tried defending herself.

"Yeah, here's a life lesson: Nothing you will ever cook will look or taste anything like they make on TV." Kitty said, getting out two plates and putting the speghetti on each plate.

"Oh, right. I'll just take my advise from Martha Stewart here." Anna said sarcastically, taking a plate and sitting back down.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at Anna and sat down at the table next in a seat next to her. She took her glass and brought it up to the air in a mock toast.

"To revenge. To revenge against the much hated Remy LeBeau." Kitty said.

Anna picked up her glass of Coke and they _**clinked **_their glasses in a toast.

Anna smiled, "Remy LeBeau's gonna get it."


End file.
